Possessive
by roo the psycho
Summary: Gray has an admirer who refuses to believe he's already in a relationship. After Natsu shows her that Gray's his, she decides that in order to have the ice mage by her side, she has to activate plan B: Go to a dark guild and request for them to kidnap Gray. But when Natsu finds out his boyfriend is taken, he decides nothing in the universe will stop him from saving Gray.


Possessive

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Just Coffee, Please<p>

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Gray has an admirer who refuses to believe he's already in a relationship. After Natsu shows her that Gray's his, she decides that in order to have the ice mage by her side, she has to activate plan B: Go to a dark guild and request for them to kidnap Gray. But when Natsu finds out his boyfriend is taken, he decides nothing in the universe will stop him from saving Gray.<em>

_Pairings: Natsu x Gray AND Gray x Natsu. (They like to switch ;D) Gajeel x Levy, and light mentions of Laxus x Freed and Sting x Rogue._

_Disclaimer: Don't you wish you owned a Dragon Slayer? Or a dragon? That'd be awesome. Too bad I don't own either._

_**Liiiitle warning before you start: Gray and Natsu are gonna be slightly ooc in this chapter. Sorry.**_

* * *

><p>Love is like oxygen:<p>

You get too much, you get too high

Not enough and you're gonna die

* * *

><p>Gray wasn't going to lie or sugarcoat it in any way. Natsu could be possessive sometimes. <em>Very<em> possessive. But, then again, it showed Gray just how much Natsu really loved him. And it's not like he could complain; he could be as equally possessive over Natsu when he wanted. However, it was that possessiveness that once gave Natsu the power to find his lost lover. Because if there's one thing you should know, it's _never_ underestimate Natsu's nose; especially when the life of someone he loves is on the line.

* * *

><p>"Coffee." Gray raised an eyebrow at the single word that came out of nowhere. It was the only Natsu had said to him all afternoon. "I want some coffee," Natsu repeated from under his scarf, his eyes looking anywhere but Gray. He was still a little mad at his boyfriend for eating the last of the ice cream last night. Gray chuckled and rolled his eyes at how childish Natsu was being, but couldn't help but find it cute that the pinkette was still sulking about the damn ice cream. So to make it up to the pinkette, he asked what Natsu wanted in the morning. And (at four in the afternoon) he finally got his answer.<p>

"Alright," he said, kissing Natsu's temple lightly and giving a smile. "Coffee it is." The trip to the coffee shop was quiet, but comfortably so. Natsu had his arms crossed over his chest so Gray couldn't reach out and hold his hand on the way to their destination. _'Jeez, he's still kinda mad? Who woulda thought that a person who hates anything cold would like ice cream so much?'_ That was just another thing Gray found attractive about Natsu, the pinkette was a total contradiction to certain things. Though at times it could cause many complications to arise between the two of them; after all, Gray and Natsu were still trying to figure out everything about each other. You don't learn everything about a lover in only two months time.

They reached the coffee shop and Gray stuck his hands in his pocket, glancing at the prices on the menu. They weren't too bad, he found, and glanced over at Natsu. The pinkette's face was concentrated solely on the menu, letting Gray know that he wasn't quite sure what to order yet. "Next in line, please." Gray and Natsu stepped forward to the counter. The cashier had medium-length dark brown (almost black) hair pulled into a beautifully carved hair clip. Her bangs were pushed behind her ears and her hazel eyes stared at Gray with an intensity that made him want to fidget. It made him uncomfortable being under that intense gaze but he gave a smile anyway. "Are you ready to order?" Her voice was soft, kind, but had a seductive undertone to it that _really_ made Gray uncomfortable. Had Natsu been paying attention, he knew that possessive side would have come out. The thought made the corner of his lips twitch.

"I'd like a mocha frappachino with whipped c-cream, please," he stuttered the last part out when the cashier licked her lips slowly at the mention of the whipped cream.

"Would you like…" Her eyes ran over his toned body, "anything else…?"

_'Okay, this is getting a little creepy now,'_ Gray thought. She was openly flirting with him. While he was used to that, there was something _wrong_ with the way she stared at him. It was like how a lion eyed a pork-chop. It sent a shiver down his spine. He had to get her to stop. Reaching over, he slid his arm around Natsu's waist and pulled him over until the were standing hip to hip. Finally, Natsu seemed to agree on what he wanted and gave his order. "I'd like a decaf mocha coffee with a touch of cinnamon, please." He blinked when he saw the look she was giving Gray, and he could see how uncomfortable his boyfriend was. To help calm him, he rested his head on Gray's shoulder and instantly he felt the ice mage relax a little. The cashier gave them the total of their orders and Gray quickly payed her, careful not to let his hand accidentally touch hers. She, however, had a different plan. He reached all the way over the bill until her fingers slid down Gray's hand and fingers until finally taking the money from him.

It sent a shiver once again down Gray's spine and a stroke of anger down Natsu's. The ice mage instantly pulled his hand away, sticking it back in his pocket. "You can keep the change," Natsu said bitterly. But his tone didn't affect her in the least, her hazel eyes still glued on Gray's form. The two mages left the counter and went to wait for their drinks outside. Grabbing a table, Natsu gave a small grumble as he sat down. "Stupid cashier must be blind," was one little part Gray managed to pick up. He gave a soft smile and set his left arm on the table with his hand up in the air and fingers spread. Natsu blinked at the action for a moment before giving a smile back. He set his own arm on the table and laced his fingers together with Gray's. "I love you, Gray."

"And I l–"

"Here are your drinks!" Gray's smile suddenly turned into a strained one when he felt the cashier/waitress's hand caress the back of his neck to the end of his shoulder. Setting the drink down in the middle of the table (_right next to their laced fingers_) the cashier/waitress placed a hand on Gray's arm and looked him in the eyes. "If you need anything else, you know where to find me."

"Th-Thank you–" He looked at her name tag, "Grace."

"No problem," she purred back before leaving the couple alone. As soon as he was back into the coffee shop, Gray let one more shiver run down his back.

"Jeez she gives me the creeps!" It was about then did he notice the death-like grip Natsu had on his fingers and he flinched a little under the pressure that continued to grow every passing second. The dragon slayer's eyes were still glaring at the entrance Grace had disappeared in. If she tried one more move on his boyfriend, he'd have to– "Natsu," Gray gently called his name despite the hot pain he felt in his hand. Natsu instantly snapped out of his thoughts and noticed how tense his right arm was. Looking down, he saw his knuckles were white and Gray's poor fingers were numbly laying against hand. He quickly let go of the ice mage's fingers.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm sorry." Gray winced as he pulled his hand back and gently massaged it. "Did I…?"

"You didn't break anything if that's what you're worried about," Gray answered. "My fingers aren't _that_ weak." He smiled. "You just broke the skin on the back of my hand is all. And most likely bruised it as well." Judging by the pain, he was _positive_ there'd be bruises.

Natsu looked at the ground. "Sor–" A finger on his lip silence him and he looked back up at Gray.

"Enough with the apologizing. We're rivals still, remember? Now drink your damn coffee, flame-brain."

"Droopy-eyes."

"Hot head!"

"Ice block!"

"Boyfriend."

Natsu's eyes softened. "Lover." The two continued to stare into each other's eyes; dark emerald against blue-gray. Then they both reached for their drinks, one hot and one cold, and began to drink. Natsu's mind drifted to what happened only moments ago. _'What the hell is wrong with that waitress? She has to be blind. She put down our drinks __**right next to our laced fingers**__. If __**that's**__ not a hint, hell I don't know what is!'_ He held back the irritated sigh he wanted to release. That wasn't the only thing that pissed him off, though. She had interrupted Gray right when he was about to say _I love you_. And _that_ got to Natsu mad more than anything.

Since they started dating two months ago, every time Gray tried to say those three little words, something would always interrupt them. The first time, it'd been Juvia. They had forgotten to tell her they started going out (she'd been away on a mission when they came out to the guild) and when her eyes landed on how they were holding each other, she nearly flooded poor Magnolia. The second time, Gray almost got hit by a driver who wasn't paying attention to where he was going. The third time, a group of giddy teens accidentally bumped into him. He had tried saying the words again right after that, but nearly choked on a determined fly. No matter what they tried, Gray was never allowed to finish those three little words.

_'But that okay, I guess,' _Natsu thought, his eyes flickering back to Gray who was happily enjoying his cold coffee. _'Because at least he still tries to say it.'_ He reached once more for Gray's fingers, and the ice mage happily gave them. Lacing their fingers (gently) together once more, they began to talk about what sort of mission they should take when they get back to the guild.

* * *

><p>After two hours of discussion and near fighting, the two mages ultimately decided to go on a high-priced mission. Gray had to pay for his rent soon and there was no doubt that Lucy was behind in paying hers. Not only that, but Natsu said he wanted to buy a present for Happy. Throwing away their empty cups, they walked away from the coffee shop holding each other's hands. "You're an idiot, you know that?"<p>

"Yeah? Says the jerk who has ice for brains."

"Well at least I don't go around destroying half a town when I go on a mission."

"Oh come on! That's only happened…a few…times… …Shut up." Gray grinned victoriously as Natsu gave a 'humph!' and turned the other way. Gray was about to (mercilessly) tease the pinkette when someone cut him off.

"Graaaay~!" Both mages halted at the sound and Natsu looked like he was about to kill something. Gray, on the other hand, looked like he either wanted to face-palm, sigh, or run. He decided to take the second option. Giving a tired sigh, he turned in time to see Grace jogging over.

"You think she would have got the hint already," he muttered.

"I told you, she's either blind or obsessive," Natsu mumbled back.

"Or both."

"Gray!" Finally, Grace came to a halt just before the ice mage, her gaze still as intense as ever. She gave a smile, having only eyes for the male before her. "I just finished my shift and was wondering if maybe you wanted to get together some time for lunch." Gray, wanting to test out a theory, raised his and Natsu's connected hands up so she could see it. Her eyes glanced at their entwined hands before simply looking right back at Gray as if she'd seen nothing. _'Huh. Guess that answers that question.'_

"Obsessed," Natsu muttered under his breath. Gray caught it, but barely.

"Look, Grace…"

"Yeah?" She instantly chirped, pulling her shoulders back a little to make her breast stand out more as she gave a near seductive smile.

"I'm gay. And this is my boyfriend," he said in the most blatant but polite way he could, pointing towards the pinkette. "So…you can _stop_ trying to flirt with me."

Grace remained silent for a moment, her eyes flickering to the pinkette for only a mere second, before going back to her darling Gray. Her smile hadn't fallen, her eyes hadn't lost that intense gaze, and her posture hadn't changed. "So is that a yes for lunch?" The ice mage was seriously taken back by her nonchalantness and determination. _'Unbelievable!'_

Natsu, having put up with _enough_ of Grace's advances, gave a quiet growl as he rolled his eyes. He grabbed the collar of Gray's shirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss. The ice mage let out a small sound in surprise before melting into the kiss. Natsu's tongue ran over cold lips and Gray let Natsu in without a moment's hesitation. He couldn't help but give a soft moan as the dragon slayer's hot tongue explored his mouth, and he leaned in closer to deepen the kiss. After a few moments, Natsu pulled away; leaving Gray panting and yearning for more. The pinkette turned to Grace (who actually looked a little taken back) and glared daggers at her as he pulled Gray into a hug. "Mine," he growled possessively. His tone left no room for an argument. Grabbing the ice mage's hand once more, he pulled Gray away and headed for the guild to say goodnight to everyone.

Left alone standing in the dark, Grace watched the two mages walk away. Her smile, while it lost its seductive charm, still stayed up. "Just a small obstacle is all," she said. "You'll be mine soon enough, Gray-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Obsessive Grace is obsessive. XD So anyways, I had to start another story. I have to be working on at least two stories otherwise I get writer's black a <strong>_**lot**_** easier. Weird, no? Oh well. Whatever floats your goat. Wait, what? Goat? roo! Stay focused! Oh yeah. Where was I? Alright. So yeah! Lemme know what you think so far, please! As for my other story, Whatever the Cost (I shall now call it WtC for short), I have half the chapter written already so it should be out before christmas. :]**

**And I have a question for you guys: should this story be set after the Magic Tournament, or after the Tartarus Arc? Lemme know your opinion please! Thank you! (PS, if you guys could, take a quick look at my poll please!)**

_~»roo the ice elemental psycho«_


End file.
